1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to remote control transmitters normally used together with associated receivers and servos to remotely control models such as airplanes, helicopters, boats, etc. More particularly, the invention pertains to an interface circuit arrangement for use between a radio control transmitter and the data bus of a computer.
2. Background Art
Computer systems today utilize many different methods of receiving information from the user. Such methods include serial input/output ports, parallel input/output ports, with parallel and input referring to the sequence of information passed to the computer. Keyboards, bus expansion slots, cartridge slots, mouse ports, and joystick ports are also utilized.
Radio control (R/C) transmitters have been used together for many years with associated receivers and servos mechanisms to remotely control models of all types, including cars, airplanes, helicopters, and boats. Such remote control transmitters are widely used and available on a world-wide basis. Such units include many controllable inputs built into their basic circuitry, including switches, buttons, potentiometers, and multiple axis joysticks with trim adjustment. In addition, most radio control transmitters offer many built in user adjustable features such as adjustable control response curves, multiple setups for different vehicles, various control mixing and channel assignments, etc.
In the past, it has been possible for dedicated joysticks and switches to be interfaced into a computer. One example of this arrangement was taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,780 which issued on Sep. 19, 1989 and is assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
Accordingly, an interface that would allow an already available remote control transmitter equipped with joysticks and switches to be used as a computer input device would be most cost effective. Additionally, another advantage would be present if the user of the arrangement could use his own remote control transmitter, with its built in features, to control a computer simulation of the aircraft, car, or boat. Thus the training and learning value and familiarization with the equipment would be substantially enhanced in the simulation arrangement. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to allow existing joysticks and other controls included in remote control transmitters to be used for computer input.
One form of this interface is disclosed in my copending application, Ser. No. 07/565,462, entitled INTERFACE BETWEEN A RADIO CONTROL TRANSMITTER AND A COMPUTER, filed on Aug. 10, 1990.